Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs The Phaker Rangers
by dtm666
Summary: The Power Rangers must battle distorted clones of themselves. Besides the unoriginal title, this story has a ridiculous fight scene. You have been warned.


**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS VERSUS THE PHAKER RANGERS**  
Written by DTM666

**Disclaimer:** The author would like to clarify that Power Rangers and its characters is owned by Saban Brands and not the author. Also, this work references a wrestling event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which was then-known as the World Wrestling Federation (WWF).

-o-

The Angel Grove Youth Center, an establishment where teens could work out and eat, has never been as busy as it was today. Even though weekends see the Youth Center bustling with activity, it has never been of this magnitude. Sitting by the table in front of the serving bar were Adam Park (drinking a glass of orange juice), Aisha Campbell (checking through a fashion magazine), and Rocky DeSantos, who was stuffing himself with a meatball sandwich.

Adam looked towards his friend in red. "So what are you doing tonight, Rocko?" he asked.

"I'm gonna watch Wrestlemania, Adam my man." Rocky said gleefully, "Who do you think is gonna win the main event? Lawrence Taylor or Bam Bam Bigelow? I think Bam Bam will drop the bam bam on Taylor's fat -"

Adam sighed. He always gets like this when it's a wrestling card. he thinks to himself as Rocky continued to hype up to the event. Adam noticed that Aisha wasn't all too enthusiastic about Rocky's plans.

"Wrestling? Tonight?" Aisha mused, almost a whine. "I thought we were going to have a quiet night together for once."

"And so we shall." Rocky said calmly before bursting out in excitement. "BEFORE WRESTLEMANIA, BAY-BEE!" He soon left the Youth Center howling and grunting, leaving Adam and Aisha to do nothing but groan. As Rocky left, Tommy walked in, with a battered palm-sized book in his left hand. Billy also walked by.

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted.

"Hey Tommy." Adam greeted in return. He took a quick glance at the book in Tommy's hand. "What's with the book? I hope it's not another fairy tale." Adam obviously meant that last part as a tease and Tommy knew it, but chose not to go there. It did get a smile from Billy.

"Actually, it's a journal I found some time ago." Tommy answered. "Only it doesn't say who it belongs to. There's something else." He placed the book on the table for the others to see and turned the pages as he spoke. "It's seems to be notes on stuff, but it's way too complicated. I was going to take it to Zordon to see if he could decipher it."

"Maybe it's just gibberish." Adam theorized.

Billy shook his head as he studied the book. "No, there is some merit to what's in this journal." he spoke in his usual knowledgeable tone as he studied some of the pages in the book. "But it's difficult to decipher the content. Perhaps maybe impossible." He closed the cover and slid the book back to Tommy. "I'm sorry, Tommy, but what you have there is a book whose secrets may never be uncovered. Unless Zordon can tell you anything, that is."

Tommy sighed heavily and took the book. "Yeah." he murmured. "Well, I pretty much figured that part out." He paused for a moment. "Thanks anyway, Billy."

-o-

Lord Zedd looked upon the balcony of his chamber of command situated high atop his cursed palace. For the past several days, activity concerning his war with Zordon and his Power Rangers has been quiet at best. Zedd's recent plan to use a clone Blue Ranger failed to produce results and Zedd had pretty much vowed that he wouldn't be using any more clones. Nothing of note has happened. Goldar is out on loan to another force and as a result, an almost comforting silence filled the room. Distraught and bored at the lack of activity, Zedd stood from his throne and proceeded out the door.

"Zedd! Where are you going?" The familiar screeching of Rita Repulsa broke the silence. "We've hadn't had an attack on those Rangers in days!"

Zedd hesitantly turned towards the witch... er, his wife to give her an answer. "I'm going to my Alchemy Lab downstairs for a moment to check on my..." Zedd paused, searching for words to use before answering, "special project. I won't be long."

Rita nodded. "Fine. I'll cook up a plan to defeat those Rangers."

Lord Zedd waved his hand and walked off, leaving Rita alone in the chamber of command. A smile crept on the witch's face. "You're not the only one who has a 'special project' going on." she screeched, "But that can wait for now." She immediately marched out the room towards another lab.

Finster, once Rita's chief monster maker and chief alchemist, was checking on inventory for his various potions and devices. When he noted Rita walking in, he smiled. "Ah, bad morning, my queen." he greeted as pleasantly as possible. "What can I do for you today?"

Rita sneered at her longtime colleague. "Finister, I have a special order." She peeked out the hall before continuing. "I want you to create Mirror Masters. Six of them."

Finster almost flinched at the mention of the name Mirror Master. At one point, Rita had used this mirror-composed monster to ruin the good name of the Power Rangers last year. She had almost been successful, but the real Power Rangers eventually showed and defeated the doppelgangers in short time, thus re-affirming the people's faith in them.

"Why six Mirror Masters, my queen?" Finster asked. He was clearly perplexed by the idea.

"Putties are stupid Rangers, you old fool!" Repulsa explained. "A Mirror Master alone didn't get the job done because of those stupid claybrains, but with six Mirror Masters each mimicking a specific Ranger, our chances to defeat the Rangers."

Finster wanted to tell Rita otherwise, saying it was a bad idea considering Zedd's ban on clones, but went against it, thinking it's an excuse for Zedd to keep her away from any plans for conquest. Instead he went to his workshop and began work. Repulsa simply smiled and walked off.

-o-

Tommy Oliver sat in his room, studying the various pages of his worn journal. The contents were a mystery and he had considered taking the book to Zordon on a number of ocassions, but decided to save it for a last resort. With a smile on his face, Tommy put the book aside and snatched up the telephone receiver, dialing a few numbers quickly.

There was a long waiting period... longer than Tommy is usually accustomed to when calling Kimberly's house... but finally someone answered.

"Hello?" a cheerful voice answered. Tommy's grin grew wider.

"Hey, Kim." Tommy greeted. "You busy?"

"Just the usual mall hopping for me today." she answered. "Why?"

Tommy didn't hesitate to pop the question. "What do you say we go for a quick dinner and check out a movie later tonight?"

A slight pause on the other line, Tommy almost felt nervous. "Okay." Kim answered. "As long as it's not Van Damme's Street Fighter again. I almost fell asleep."

"Deal." Tommy agreed, still smiling. "So I'll catch up with you later. Bye." Tommy hung up the phone and went for his closet, wondering what to wear. His smile soon faded and was replaced with a frown. "Man, why did Ma have to get rid of all my green clothes?" He noticed a red flannel shirt in the end and almost considered taking it, but decided against it. "I don't really know about that one." Finally, he gave up and settled on a white t-shirt and blue pants.

-o-

"FINSTER!" Rita Repulsa screeched. "WHERE ARE MY MIRROR MASTERS? AND WHAT ARE THESE ABOMINATIONS THAT STAND BEFORE ME?"

Rita was staring at six creatures. They had somewhat similar looks the Power Rangers, except that they were coil and gruesome. Their helmets were badly crafted, the suits were bulky rather several "bumps" and "veins" all over the place, and most of all, with the exception of bulky gloves and boots, the suits were entirely composed of shades of green.

Finster hesitated for a moment but answered nervously, "These are your 'Mirror Masters' in morphed state, my queen."

"Ew!" Rita screeched, disgusted at the six Rangers that stood before her. "I wanted six perfect Ranger clones, not... THIS!"

Finster nodded. "I understand, empress. But the mirror I used to create these six was broken. Perhaps that has to do with their inability to emulate the Rangers' physical form."

He turned away when Rita was about to go into her usual tantrums.

"What is this noise?"

Rita and Finster turned to Lord Zedd, who emerged from the entryway of Finster's shop. He scanned the room and noticed the six Ranger-like monsters standing near Rita and Finster. Finster wanted to say something, but Rita held his beak together. Zedd approached the six creatures and studied them for a moment. His visor and portions of his body was soon glowing red.

"These Phaker Rangers are grotesque!" Zedd scolded Finster. "They are repulsive! Nothing like the real Power Rangers!" Zedd raised his hand and tapped on Finster's shoulder.

"They're absolutely perfect, Finster! You do have your moments."

Rita stared wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly glanced at Finster, who seemed to be at a loss as well.

"Do you see, my dear?" Zedd explained, "We don't need to frame the Power Rangers. That has been done to death over and over again. That sort of thing won't work. A battle against these Phaker Rangers could be. There's a bit of that 'gross-out' factor humans are known to have little tolerance with. That could work with distracting the Rangers for our Phakers to finish them."

_Zedd's selling this plan well_, Rita thought, _it must mean he likes it._

The lord soon turned his attention to the six Phaker Rangers. "You will go down to Angel Grove." he briefed. "And you will terrorize. You will instill fear. And when those Rangers come, I want you to destroy them all!"

The White Phaker stepped forward and posed. "Need not worry, Lord Zee!" he said cockily, "We'll put those Rangers in danger. Once we're through with those rainbow rejects, you'll be king of the universe. Yo!"

Lord Zedd stared blankly at this perverted clone of the White Ranger and turned towards Rita and Finster, who were both grumbling and covering their faces. Zedd, without looking back, pointed towards the door. The Phakers nodded and immediately teleported out without any flashes of light. A moment of silence passed.

"I take it back." Zedd said, more embarrassed than angry. "Those Phakers are terrible."

-o-

The pre-show for the upcoming Wrestlemania show airing on local channel 5 did its fair share of hyping up the card for tonight's event. Rocky had the house to himself while his parents were out of town for the weekend, and Aisha called in earlier to cancel her engagement, saying that she was going to watch Billy build his own morpher. Or something to that degree. It didn't really matter as far as Rocky is concerned. What mattered was that nothing was going to get in the way of his wrestling show.

Well... almost nothing.

The one sound he did not wanted to hear today, the sound of his communicator beep, was heard. Rocky took a blank VHS tape, inserted it into the VCR and set it to Record. Even if he doesn't watch the show today, at least he'll have it on tape. With that taken care of, Rocky pressed a button on his communicator and vanished in a flash of light.

Alpha 5 was running around in all corners when the six Power Rangers materialized in the Command Center. They all looked up as Zordon pondered his thoughts. "What's going on, Zordon?" the Ranger leader asked diligently.

"_Rangers,_" Zordon spoke, "_We have a situation on our hands. Observe the viewing globe_."

The six teens turned towards the spherical object that had often served as a viewer. Within the globe were six Ranger-like creatures. They were running rampant in the park.

"_These are the Phaker Rangers,_" Zordon briefed. "_Grotesque clones of your Ranger powers. Their purpose is to attack with their ugliness_."

"Ew," Kim groaned. "They're doing a good job too."

"More clones?" Aisha grumbled.

Rocky couldn't help but complain about the situation. "Come on. We dealt with a clone last week!" he said, referring to the incident with the Billy statue that occurred last week.

Tommy looked ahead, ignoring Rocky's comment. "Where did those Phaker Rangers come from?" the White Ranger asked

"_Rita managed to get six Mirror Masters and have them each morph into a Power Ranger_," replied Zordon. "_As you can very well see, she has somewhat succeeded, but the clones are __twisted and disfigured_.

Tommy clenched his fists together. "Man," he grumbled, "those fakes are going down. Let's do it."

"_Be careful, Rangers_," Zordon warned. "_Although they look like easy prey, they are formidable fighters_."

"Right, Zordon." Tommy declared. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

-o-

When they materialized at the park, the Power Rangers saw the Phaker Rangers and didn't know what to expect. At first glance, the Phakers seemed posed to be a generic failed rock band rather than a bunch of invading monsters. Their postures seem almost lazy, their appearances were less than convincing, but the reactions from the Rangers... White Ranger's jaw dropped, Red Ranger simply moaned, Pink Ranger covered her face in disgust, Yellow Ranger shook her head in disbelief, Black Ranger simply stared ahead without any knowledge of what to expect, and Blue Ranger simply looked up, wondering if Zordon was actually wrong about these guys.

In the end, White Ranger decided he not take any chances and took a step ahead of the other Rangers. "Alright, you phonies! Whatever you're up to, we won't let you get away with it!"

The White Phaker took a slight step forward. "Okay, Adonis! Take your best shot against the absolute BEST in the world!" he taunted with a broken replica of Tommy's voice.

"We're gonna eat you up, pretty boy, and we're gonna spit you out like yesterday's Big Mac! Uui-Yaa!" He soon went into a fighting stance, letting out a scratchy bellow.

White Ranger looked at his clone the same way he would look at green bread. He tilted his head towards Red Ranger and whispered. "Where does this guy get his material? Barney?"

Red Ranger answered only with a shrug.

The Rangers took their fighting stances and rushed towards each other, one Ranger taking on a clone of corresponding color. Yellow Ranger and her Phaker were fighting for three seconds before Aisha managed to punch through the Phaker's chest, killing the clone instantly. Aisha stood there in shock and disbelief, then simply shrugged and looked on.

Noticing a nearby soccer ball, she simply kicked it around for a bit.

Blue Ranger managed to avoid the blows of Blue Phaker, who was using a plain old wooden staff. Billy decided to even the score and summoned his own Power Lance. With one swift swing, Blue Ranger's lance shattered Blue Phaker's staff, leaving the clone unarmed and open for one final slash with the lance. Billy watched as the phaker exploded and let out a groan.

"I wonder who the others are doing." Billy said. He looked at Aisha, who was kicking around an idle soccer ball. When a young boy ran by, she picked up the ball and gave it to the him. The kid quickly grabbed the ball and ran away. He then turned towards Tommy, who was trying to catch his White clone, who did nothing but run away and scream out shameless nonsense such as "Uiya!" or "KoziUiYa!" or anything remotely unintelligible. Behind his mask, Billy frowned and scratched his head. "This is sad. I almost feel sorry for Zedd and Rita."

The Black Phaker seemed to give Black Ranger a bit of trouble at first with his clubbing arms and lazy kicks that had some speed to them, but was soon overwhelmed by Adam's many sidekicks to the head. Almost instantly after Black Ranger landed a stiff headbutt, the grotesque Phaker dissipated. Adam let out a disappointing sigh.

Pink Ranger avoid her Phaker clone's lasers with a couple of backflips before pulling out her Blade Blaster and firing several shots. The Phaker managed to leap above the beams, but struck the White Phaker.

"You have bad aim, pinkie." the Pink Phaker called.

Kim looked down and noticed a small white pebble laying near her feet. She picked up and simply tossed at the Phaker. The pebble managed to land on Pink Phaker's visor and shatter it to a million brilliant pieces, revealing nothing but another green creature behind the mask. The Pink Ranger watched in disgust as her disfigured clone groaned and exploded.

"Ick," she muttered. "Gross."

Red Ranger and Red Phakers were the more evenly matched. Each one of their attacks were either blocked or countered by the other. After a minute of stalemate, Red Phaker decided to rush towards Red Ranger, who summoned his Power Sword. But before the Phaker could proceed, he tripped, favoring his right leg.

"Argh!" Phaker cried out. "My leg!"

Almost hesitantly, Rocky walked slowly towards the Phaker. As soon as he was within a meter of the Phaker, his 'clone' disappeared in a huff of smoke. Rocky looked both ways, shrugged, and walked slowly away from the spot where the Phaker disappeared from.

The White Phaker soon found himself outnumbered and back to a tree when the White Ranger, who was trying as much as possible to keep from breaking into laughter because of this creature's almost comical attitude, was joined by the other Power Rangers. "You may have defeated my friends, pimple-faced geeks!" White Phaker growled. "But you won't take me down that easily." He pulled out his sabre, a twisted version of White Ranger's own saber. "I'll slice an' dice you up like pepperooni."

White Ranger dropped his head. After a moment, he couldn't help himself and did the one thing no body else expected him to do: he dropped to the ground, laughing hysterically at the taunts of his deformed doppelganger.

"Dude!" White Ranger laughed out. "You're absolutely hilarious- HA! HA! Why are you in the super - HA! HA! - villain business? You should be - HA! HA! - doing comedy! HA! HA! HA!" He finally managed to calm down a bit and bring himself back to his feet, but not without letting out an occasional giggle or two. White Ranger tilted his head towards Red Ranger slightly before facing the White Phaker.

Apparently, Tommy's tactic - if you could call it that - had its affect, because the White Phaker was rushing at him quickly. Nothing in mind other than to infuriate the White Phaker Ranger.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" the Phaker roared, tossing his sword at the White Ranger, who managed to block the attack with his own weapon and delivered a jump kick, which made its impact on the Phaker's armor plate, shattering it into several pieces. Meanwhile the other Rangers managed to assemble the Power Blaster. A second later the Blaster fired a continuous stream of energy that hit the exposed chest area of the Phaker. Sparks and pieces of mirror flew off and the monstrous Phaker tumbled to the ground before exploding into nothingness.

The Rangers, victorious, simply stood there dumbfounded, staying silent for a good period of time. After what seemed like a minute of dead air, Tommy broke the silence. "Not one of Rita and Zedd's best days."

-o-

Lord Zedd has been through this routine many times already. Rita went into her usual hissy-fit, complaining about her headache. Goldar begins making empty promises about making those accursed Power Rangers pay for their treachery. Squatt and Baboo make more stupid comments. Finster is back in his den doing the nothing business he's expected to do.

Zedd wanted to vent his rage, but decided against it. There will be a next time. There will always be a next time. With that mind set, he casually walked out the chamber of command and into his personal quarters.

-o-

"Man, that show was awful," Tommy commented as the closing montage recapping the happenings of Wrestlemania came to a conclusion. When the tape stopped, Rocky promptly ejected the tape from the VCR and immediately tossed it in the garbage pail. Adam and Tommy couldn't help but laugh as the show reached its messy end when Rocky began putting small trash-filled bags into the pail.

Rocky, however, was not in his cheery mood. "So Taylor actually beat Bigelow?" he said in shock over the window as he put out the trash. "That's a disappointment. I'm not ordering next month's event. Maybe I'll just stick with WCW." He managed a small grin. "You know who I really feel bad for? Bulk & Skull. The money they put down for a lousy show like that."

"Right." Tommy and Adam answered in unison. Rocky did notice a smile on the White Ranger's face and sighed. Tommy noticed his friend's confusion. "I'm still thinking about those stupid Ranger clones we fought yesterday."

"Yeah, man." Adam chuckled. "What were Rita and Zedd thinking when they came up with those stupid monsters?"

Rocky nodded and changed the subject. "Hey, Tommy. Did you ever figure out anything about that book from a couple days ago?"

Tommy shrugged. "I gave it to Zordon so he could analyze it," he answered, "but he says it will take awhile before he could decipher its message."

Adam placed a hand on Tommy's arm. "I still say it could be nothing. Whatever is in that book is probably not important now," he said, "but now that I think about it, its content could be of great help later on."

"True," Rocky nodded in agreement, "Very true. Now let's go to the Youth Center and catch up with the others. I'm sure they want to rub the poor wrestling show in my face."

With that said, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy picked up their gatherings and left the house for the Youth Center, where another day begins...

THE END


End file.
